


For forever

by somecrazyfangirl22



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Angst, Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrazyfangirl22/pseuds/somecrazyfangirl22
Summary: Evan climbed the tree as high as he could.





	For forever

He walked silently through the forest looking for the tallest tree.  
He let his tears escape his red eyes as he wiped them away with his arm quickly. After walking for some time he found an adequate tree. He climbed it panic and despair filling his stomach.  
Shaky hands gripping each branch, pulling himself higher and higher.  
He took a moment to take in the view as his tears poured. He cried, shaking violently.  
He looked at the view one last time. Saying "all I'll see is sky for forever." As he let go of the branch.  
He hit the ground.  
Dead.


End file.
